


Butterfly

by Pengi



Category: Papillon (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi





	Butterfly

_Butterfly._

_Beautiful and fragile._

_His dream._

_Freedom._

Butterfly is _him_.

Beautiful and fragile is love.

His dream has a name.

Freedom is something that hurts.

He wouldn't know what to do if a butterfly landed on his palm. Would he crush it? Let it go? Put it under glass to admire?

Love won't survive here. He knows that. Nothing could survive in this hell.

He tries not to dream. Dreams are poison. Especially this one. He muffles the name in his shirt when he wakes. He cries. And cries. And cries.

The thought of freedom hurts more than silence.

It would be right to let the butterfly go. Let it live. But then he'd lose it. If he kills it at least he'll be able to hold it a while longer.

 _He_ was so beautiful and fragile. _He_ was also many other things but beautiful and fragile is what he remembers.

He used to dream of Paris, bright and merry. Now all his dreams are one name.

He will never be free. Not really. Not completely. Not from _him_.

Butterflies die so fast. But only if you try to keep them. If you set them free they live forever.

He thought he won't survive. His love won't survive. He did. It did.

Love is beautiful. Not fragile. Stronger that these walls. Stronger than silence and time.

He dreams of freedom.

His freedom has a name.

He whispers that name in the dark. Softly like a butterfly's touch.

Beautiful. Like he remembered. Suddenly he feels fragile. No longer guarded by darkness and silence.

He only ever dreamt of a touch. A gentle embrace. What he got was a hurricane.

Henri whispers Louis' name and hears his own whispered in return.

They say each other's names and set each other free.


End file.
